1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of computer-person dialog systems and methods and in particular to executing and managing such dialog in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently implemented dialog systems are old-fashioned. Dialogs in computer systems such as games are presently simulated by selection by a player of one of the specified keywords or sentences proposed in textual form, or one of the modes of emotional response.
There exists therefore a need for computer implemented dialog systems that would enable development of simulation games with a possibility of dialog in a form of speech, thus removing the restriction of having a dialog in the form of predefined phrases. Such a system would have a form of a control program for conducting dialogs and linking them to the plot of the game (or other situational context such as call centers, online shopping, online banking etc) created by a dialog designer.
A prior art publication EP 1061459 A2 entitled “System and method for automatically generating dynamic interfaces” discloses generating a customized method or algorithm for holding an interactive dialog session between a (human) user and a machine (hereinafter referred to simply as a “dialog”), such that the resulting dialog advantageously responds to the user's requests and wherein the system's capability (i.e., the dialog) is automatically modified thereafter based on dynamically changing external databases. Specifically, a computer system acts as a Dialog Generator agent by creating such a customized dialog consisting of services that are organized and presented in a form that is a combination of the user's expectations and the system's capabilities. In particular, the system's capabilities advantageously include the information content of database/service providers (such as, for example, a distributed information source such as the World Wide Web or a corporate file system), and the Dialog Generator advantageously modifies the dialog periodically in response to this dynamically changing external environment.
Another prior art publication EP 1927942 A1 entitled “Extending dialogue systems to process complex activities for applications” discloses a dialog system that includes a dialog manager to manage a conversation between the dialog system and a user, and to associate the conversation with a complex activity, and a plan engine to execute a plan script in connection with the complex activity, the plan script including a set of atomic dialog activities and logic to control a data and sequence flow of the atomic dialog activities, the set of atomic dialog activities being sub-activities of the complex activity, the complex activity being specified via a declarative activity specification language that connects the atomic dialog activities with a process.
The aim of the present invention is a system and computer implemented method for providing a dialog with a user that would be recognized by the user as more real-life experience of a dialog with a person than with a machine.